J'ai tout le temps!
by Babydracky
Summary: Lorsque Bart découvre ce que c'est un petit-déjeuner à la Queen. Une bonne raison de rester dans la Ligue des Justiciers!


**Titre : J'ai tout le temps !**  
**Auteur/Artiste : ****babydracky**  
**Couple : **Oliver/Bart (Pas tout à fait)  
**Fandom : **Smallville  
**Rating : **PG/K  
**Thème : **# Le Temps  
**Disclaimer : Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) **and** Bart Allen (Impulse-Flash Kid) **sont des personnages tirés de la série télévisée Smallville. Ils sont la propriété de WARNER BROSS et DC Comics.

**Warning** : Slash très léger. Je tenais à préciser que, même si pour les caractères j'ai pu m'inspirer des personnages des comics, concernant l'âge des personnages c'est celui de la série télévisée qui est pris en compte, série où Bart Allen est normalement déjà majeur ou pas loin (l'acteur étant lui-même majeur).

**J'ai tout le temps!**

Jamais Bart ne s'y était pris à l'avance pour faire quoi que ce soit ou pour se rendre où que ce soit. Il avait depuis tout petit pris conscience de la différence qu'il existait entre lui et le commun des mortels et avait appris à s'en accommoder et surtout à s'en faire servir à bon escient. Enfin, disons, qu'il en tirait ce qui l'arrangeait lui. C'est pourquoi il avait été fortement ennuyé de devoir reconnaître qu'il était en retard à un rendez-vous avec le big boss de la Ligue. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde, non ?! Même les « justiciers » n'étaient pas à l'abris de toute erreur ! Et puis, il était encore jeune, il avait besoin de dormir beaucoup pour reprendre des forces.  
Oliver Queen l'avait reçu avec un regard mécontent, celui qu'ont les adultes envers les enfants qui viennent de faire une bêtise. C'était barbant. Puis il lui avait demandé de patienter le temps qu'il termine à présent son entraînement matinal qu'il avait commencé en l'attendant. Moins barbant devait reconnaître le jeune homme.  
L'homme était torse nu et finissait par des longues séries de pompes son entraînement, laissant à Bart tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer sa superbe musculature. Ces muscles, savamment dessinés, dansaient sous sa peau à peine mordorée, roulant et se déroulant sous l'effort, recouvrant cet épiderme d'un fin voile de transpiration qui la rendait plus luisante encore et plus envoûtante. Bart ne doutait pas un seul instant que les femmes qu'Oliver Queen devait avoir au bras ne s'intéressaient pas seulement à lui pour sa fortune. Il ressemblait à ces statues grecques que Bart avait pu voir chez des collectionneurs mais qu'il n'avait pu emporter, celles-ci étant bien trop lourde pour ses faibles bras.  
Là où des muscles développés et puissants dessinaient les bras de l'Archer Vert, Kid Flash avait des spaghettis. Il soupira. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre il avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin à côté d'Oliver Queen. D'un gamin maigrichon !  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme en question le regardait à présent tout en essuyant la sueur de son torse robuste à l'aide d'une serviette qui semblait bien moelleuse.  
« Alors ? » Lui sourit-il.  
Dire qu'il n'avait rien écouté aurait été fort grossier, mais cela était le cas.  
« Hein ? » Lui répondit-il tout simplement pas très sûr de lui.  
« On ne dit pas « hein » » Le mima Oliver Queen, le fouettant par la même occasion de sa serviette « On dit « comment » jeune homme ! »  
Bart se contenta de grogner. Il détestait qu'on lui fasse la leçon !  
« Je te demandais si tu avais eu le temps de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, Monsieur je suis en pleine croissance et j'ai besoin de mon sommeil de douze heures de bébé ! »  
« Hé ! » Se plaignit Bart avant de rejoindre le blond prétentieux dans la cuisine et de voir le petit-déjeuner qui était disposé sur la table de la cuisine « Ca a l'air vachement bon ! »  
« Assied-toi et mange » Ordonna presque Oliver, avant d'ajouter « On ne dit pas… »  
« Vachement bon… » Le coupa Bart en le mimant à son tour et en prenant des airs de fausset « mais, « délicieusement raffiné » »  
Oliver rit sincèrement. Ce gamin était terrible !  
Bart s'empiffra comme jamais. Oubliant toutes ses bonne manières s'il les avait jamais eues. Car, franchement, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien faire de parler la bouche pleine ou encore de mettre ses coudes sur la table, hein ?! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des petits-déjeuners aussi complets et aussi bons. Ce mec, il voulait l'épouser, non pas pour son fric, non pas pour ses biscotos, mais pour sa bouffe !  
« Di-tes » Se reprit-il avant de le tutoyer « Si je m'entraînes… Est-ce que… Vous pensez que je pourrais être comme vous… Je veux dire… »  
Voilà qu'il balbutiait et qu'il rougissait, LUI !  
« Tu peux me tutoyer, Bart » Le reprit Oliver « On travaille pour la même équipe, on est frères d'armes, alors ne me vouvoie pas… A moins que tu ne souhaites vraiment me faire prendre un coup de vieux ! »  
Au moins Oliver savait détendre l'ambiance.  
« Le jour où je serai vieux, j'aimerais bien être foutu comme toi ! » Lâcha Bart, on lui disait d'être familier, il était familier !  
Oliver se contenta de soulever un sourcil gracieux et de laisser ses longues jambes s'étendre sous la table où il vint taquiner l'un des mollets de Bart, dur comme de l'acier.  
« Tu as déjà de très bonnes jambes, petit… » Commença le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents en entendant le « petit » grogner, « Ce qui est normal au vu de la manière dont tu les as développées depuis ton plus jeune âge… Muscler tout le reste ne devrait pas être un problème. Il te suffit de bien t'entraîner et d'avoir une bonne hygiène de vie. »  
« C'est vrai ? » Lâcha un Bart des plus enthousiastes la bouche à nouveau pleine.  
« Je dors très bien » Commença-t-il.  
« Chose dont je ne doute à présent plus » L'interrompit Oliver dans un petit sourire en coin.  
Bart choisit d'ignorer la remarque fortement déplacée.  
« Manger correctement… » Hésita Bart « Ils disent que les menus du McDo sont un repas équilibré… Même que parfois je prends une salade…»  
Au regard que lui lança Oliver ça ne devait pas être une bonne réponse et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'homme n'ait jamais mis les pieds dans un snack.  
« Ca veut dire manger des trucs verts comme des légumes… ? » Demanda Bart clairement affolé et écœuré.  
« Précisément » Sourit à nouveau Oliver « Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, petit, une fois que tu auras goûté ma cuisine tu ne voudras plus jamais remettre les pieds au « McDo » »  
Je veux épouser ce mec ! Pensa à nouveau Bart. On avait bien raison de dire que les femmes séduisaient les hommes en passant par leur estomac. Il en avait la preuve flagrante.  
« Promis !! » Conclut Bart dans un grand sourire et réellement déterminé « Je ferais de mon mieux !! »  
Oliver se leva pour compresser de nouvelles oranges afin de le resservir apparemment - ben on lui avait dit de consommer de la vitamine C, il était obéissant lui !  
« Tu pourras t'entraîner avec moi si tu le désires » Lui annonça finalement le blond en lui tendant son verre à nouveau plein.  
Bart failli s'étouffer avec son jus d'oranges pour le coup. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un acceptait de l'avoir dans les pattes. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire part de sa reconnaissance à l'homme en question, l'homme qui serait un jour sa femme et qui lui préparerait de bon petits plats, tant il était ému.  
« Ouais ! Et tu verras ! Dans quelques mois je s'rais même plus balaise que toi ! » Conclut-il alors qu'Oliver lui répondait que ce ne serait pas demain la veille. Mais qu'importe, il s'entraînerait dur car il était hors de question que celui qu'il avait choisi pour épouse soit plus fort que lui !


End file.
